


You And Me, We're Like Fireworks

by xSophie2x



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Soft Boys, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/pseuds/xSophie2x
Summary: Thomas is grateful to have a moment alone from the party. But he's even more grateful for who shows up next.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	You And Me, We're Like Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some Thomas and Richard new year's eve kisses that I felt inspired for :)  
> I hope you'll enjoy! :)

# Thomas sighed, looking out over the big backyard of the Abbey from where he was standing on the balcony, away from everyone else for a moment.

These days, it was rare for him to find a moment of solitude, as Downton Abbey’s new butler, and get a moment to just breathe. He loved his job, he did, very much, but the work never stopped. There was always somewhere he had to be or something he had to do and though Thomas didn’t mind hard work, he was used to it, he hadn’t anticipated it this much. He was thankful for every moment he could get alone.

Even now, downstairs, there was work going on, for the staff at least during the party for New Year’s Eve where the whole family would ring the new year in together at midnight. Thomas figured they wouldn’t miss him, taking a moment to himself for a bit, with Lady Mary in charge to make sure that the evening ran smoothly.

Thomas looked down, pulling softly at his glove covering the scars the war had given him. Sometimes it still hurt, mostly feeling stiff in the mornings when it was cold. He preferred to keep it on at all times, making the work just a little lighter.

A soft breath escaped his lips as he looked up again, eyes scanning the property, as he pulled at the thin cord around his neck. From under his collar, he pulled out the pendant that was given to him when the King and Queen came to visit. He always made sure to hide it under his shirt, never daring to boldly wear it over his shirt and risk someone spotting it and taking it away from him.

It simply meant too much to him to lose.

Now though, standing alone in the cool evening air, he took it off and turned it over in his hands, inspecting it closely. The silver pendant had a small half-moon on it, Thomas remembered that Richard had said that he’d had it for years, how his heart had warmed at the realization that it was actually meant for him, and he kept it close, careful not to lose it. He couldn’t. It was special.

With a soft smile pulling at the corner of his lips, Thomas squeezed the pendant tightly in his hands, resting on the railing as the silver of the necklace glittered in the light of the outside lamps of the balcony. He stepped forward, letting out a content breath as he looked out over the field.

Footsteps behind him then made him jump a little, as he hadn’t expected anyone to come out here and look for him, though there was probably just come crisis at the party inside that needed his attention, and he barely had a chance to look over his shoulder before the person behind him spoke up.

‘They told me I could find you here,’ the voice behind him said and Thomas froze. _That voice… It couldn’t be… Right?_

Yet a hopeful feeling blossomed in his chest and he turned around, looking right into Richard Ellis’ face.

Shock must’ve settled on his face, because Richard just chuckled and took a step forward to him. ‘It’s just me, Mr. Barrow,’ he said, breaking the silence.

Thomas’ breath caught in his throat, simply nodding, unable to get anything else out for the moment. He raked his gaze over Richard’s face, taking in the features and the beautiful eyes that he’d missed more than he could admit to anyone since he’d last seen the other man. He looked up, meeting the other’s eyes. ‘What are you doing here?’ he only asked then, a cloudy breath escaping his lips, his heart hammering against his chest. Richard chuckled, stepping up to the railing to stand beside him, placing his hands on the stone railing before turning to him. ‘They didn’t need me,’ he said. ‘I figured no one should be alone during the holidays.’

Thomas frowned, in spite of the warm feeling blossoming in his chest at the man’s words. ‘I’m not alone,’ he stated as he thought of all the people inside, looking up into Richard’s eyes.

The other man laughed. ‘No. When I walked up here I saw everyone, indeed,’ he said. ‘Mrs. Patmore and Mr. Mason, Daisy and Andy, Anna and Mr. Bates, they were all quite happy to see me. But they also all have one person among everybody else they spend more time with than the rest.’

Thomas stayed silent at the words, jaw clenching slightly as he stared ahead; he really couldn’t argue with that. They all had someone special in their life, it became painfully obvious when they were all together and everyone had their regular conversation partner. Thomas knew he belonged, they were more alright with him now and they were all more friends, but it never failed to make him feel alone in a crowd.

Richard smiled. ‘I figured it couldn’t hurt if we had a little of that too.’

With just those ten little words, Richard managed to make Thomas’ heart soar and he looked up, the man’s never ending boldness reminding Thomas of why he had fallen for him in the first place. After promising to keep in touch when Richard had visited the Abbey the first time, something that he’d never even done with Jimmy, it had been him who sent the first letter. Thomas remembered how his heart had jumped when he saw the letter in the mail. It was like the other man wasn’t scared of anything, unlike Thomas, like he knew precisely how this thing between them worked while Thomas still lacked all of the experience.

Thomas knew, in that moment especially, that he would likely never stop appreciating the way Richard was so endlessly patient with him.

A chuckle escaping from Richards lips had Thomas turn back to reality, interrupting his thoughts as he lazily turned his head towards the man standing beside him. ‘I see you kept it then,’ he laughed.

A frown made its way onto Thomas’ face, confusion settling in his eyes. ‘What?’

Richard smiled, nodding towards his hands on the railing where he was still clutching the silver pendant tightly. ‘That. I’m glad to see.’

Thomas followed his gaze, towards the railing, a careful smile forming on his face as he looked back up. ‘Of course I did,’ he said, tone serious all of a sudden. ‘I promised I would, didn’t I?’

Richard stayed silent at that, his lips parted just a bit, and Thomas recognized the vulnerable, grateful, surprised look in his eyes, wide with wonder. His heart soared at the sight. ‘Yeah,’ Richard whispered quietly, a soft smile playing at his lips. ‘You did,’ he said, squeezing Thomas’ hand tighter where they were laced together on the stone railing, stepping closer to him.

Thomas glanced up at him at that, his heart beating faster at the close proximity and the warmth that the other provided, being so close to him. He wouldn’t lie and say that he didn’t know what was coming next for them, but he still swallowed at the thought, glancing nervously towards the door, and the building looming over them.

‘We have to be careful,’ he murmured, fidgeting with his hands anxiously, before Richard set a steady hand on his arm and turned to him, Thomas’ breath catching in his throat as he saw Richard’s intention clear in his eyes. He still couldn’t believe he was really here, and that this was really happening.

Richard chuckled, placing a finger under Thomas’ chin to make him look up at him. Thomas did so slowly, his cheeks burning and blushing red. ‘Don’t worry,’ he started, the thought of the same memory of their last encounter that Thomas was thinking of clear in his eyes. ‘I remembered to close the door this time, Mr. Barrow.’

Thomas glanced up at him, not bothering to hide his smile and the way his cheeks flushed as he caught the way Richard looked at him. ‘Thomas,’ he corrected him quietly, swallowing and his cheeks catching on fire as he surprised even himself with the correction. There had been a time, not even too long ago, when he harshly demanded from everyone calling him Thomas that they call him Mr. Barrow instead, fitting for his new status in the household that he was so proud of.

With Richard, it was different. With him, everything was different. Thomas’ skin burned where Richard had his hand pressed against his cheek.

‘Thomas,’ Richard repeated in response, smiling against Thomas’ lips before he fully closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Thomas’.

Richard’s lips were soft and warm against his, triggering Thomas’ memories of a previous time they’d done this, and with the overwhelming surprise of this feeling even better than last time, Thomas held onto Richard, gripping his arm tightly.

He felt Richard smile against his lips at the touch, a warm feeling blossoming in Thomas’ stomach even as they pulled apart and he looked at Richard’s face, eyes wide with wonder, and those red lips of his with his eyes almost wet. The sight of it all was overwhelming, happiness that Thomas thought had always been just out of his grasp right up until then, and he still wasn’t really sure if this would last. He bit his lip, clearing his throat as he smiled, eyes never leaving Richard’s and his heart pounded in his chest as Richard smiled back at him.

It was then that the fireworks exploded across the sky, making Thomas jump with the sudden sound and he turned, the best view of the colors lighting up the sky reserved just for them on the balcony. Thomas’ stomach fluttered and Richard gripped his hand tightly, turning to him with a smile.

‘Happy new year, Thomas.’

‘Happy new year, Richard,’ Thomas responded warmly, his tone matching the warm feeling in his chest as he watched the colors of the fireworks reflect in Richard’s eyes. Richard’s smile widened on his face, and Thomas wondered how his name could possibly even sound so good coming from the other man’s mouth.

As it turned colder Richard stepped closer to Thomas, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer, rubbing his shoulder, and Thomas’ excitement for the night made way for a peaceful feeling, calmness settling over him like a blanket. He tried not to question Richard’s ability to make him feel so many different things, instead choosing to simply just be there, watching the fireworks with the man who made him believe that there was still a shred of his own good luck left.

It didn’t take long before a second pair of footsteps startled them, waking them up from their moment of peace and making Richard jump away from Thomas as if they hadn’t just stood in each other’s arms the moment before.

Anna chuckled, stepping up onto the balcony. ‘It’s just me,’ she said, letting them know that they didn’t have to hide from her. Thomas leaned on the railing of the balcony, her comment not helping the tension in his shoulders. He’d been so used to conceal that part of him, walking on eggshells, that it would probably feel strange for a while longer that people now just… Knew.

‘I was just wondering if you were still coming inside tonight,’ Anna continued. ‘We’d like to ring the new year in with you as well. There’s champagne downstairs waiting for you.’

Richard grinned, pushing off from the railing. ‘I won’t say no to that,’ he chuckled, giving Anna a smile as he walked by her.

Thomas scrambled to follow after him, hurriedly following him inside, and Anna walked inside after them with a smile, making sure to close the door behind them on her way in. Together, the three of them made their way down the stairs, to the servants’ hall, and once he’d gotten there Thomas saw that Anna wasn’t wrong about the champagne.

There were two clean glasses on the table, waiting for him and Richard, and Mr. Bates poured the champagne for them once he saw them.

‘Thank you,’ Richard replied, raising his glass and toasting Anna and Mrs. Hughes standing beside him.

Again, for what felt like the hundredth time that night, Thomas couldn’t help his smile. It was amazing to see how easily Richard fit in with the rest of their staff, especially since he’d had such trouble with it in the past, but Thomas didn’t let it bother him. He figured, in the future if they ever happened to get lucky, it would only be easier this way.

He softly thanked Anna pouring his champagne for him and bit his lip, hiding a smile, when he felt Richard’s hand on his lower back, away from everyone’s prying eyes. He focused on the group standing around the table, toasting Andy and Daisy and striking up conversation about their upcoming wedding. Every now and then, he spared a glance in Richard’s direction, talking and laughing animatedly with Anna and Mr. Bates, and Thomas knew that this was probably the best new year’s eve he had in a long time.

After all, he had everything he had ever wanted in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that. Please let me know what you think, comments make my day!


End file.
